The Black Curse
by Maki-sensei
Summary: Kyo's and Misao's newborn daughter has been cursed and stolen from them.Later they find out she's now part of the Nue clan whose plotting their downfall, the thing is,she doesn't know her parents are the head of the Usui clan.Sagami's newborn supposedly died at birth three years before then, but they later hear about a tengu who can water message.Will their daughters be their end?


"NOOOOOO!" Misao yelled at the top of her lungs. In doing so,she inhaled the smoke which filled the rapidly devoured the walls surrounding tengu's homeland was under attack by the Tsuchigumo clan, but that didn't bother her. Misao's precious newborn girl had just been stolen from her, and she only got to spend a day with her , weak from recent laboring, collapsed on the could hear the sound of her newborn screaming fading also heard Kyo and felt his strong arms carry her out of the burning house.

"Misao"Kyo whispered,"Are you feeling okay?"Misao's vision was she knew was that she was laying managed to nod a little. She couldn't face Kyo.  
She couldn't do what every mother does,protect their had lost their newborn and Kyo knew this. But still, he didn't scold her.  
"Where are we?" Misao groaned, her head starting to hurt.  
"We're at your house, in your room to be specific."  
Misao felt a sudden tear roll down the side of her face, followed by a river of them streaming down 's such a didn't protect her daughter from harm's way, and now she's gone, possibly forever.  
" Don't worry Misao,we'll find Jahiro."

_FIFTEEN YEARS LATER_

" _Jaaahhhhiiiirrrroooo_! Waait for me!"Jahiro turned around to be almost trampled over by her best friend just called her Poppi for short.  
" Come on Poppi. Don't make me late to kendo practice."  
" You? What about me? Your the top in kendo out of the whole class. Even though I think it's because your a-"  
" Shut up Poppi! Don't say that kind of stuff out loud." The last thing Jahiro wanted was for someone to find out her fact that she was half-tengu half-human wouldn't settle with most didn't live a human's life like people thought she was raised by the Nue clan. They took her in since the day she was born and taught her how to control her power. She had a curse mark that took up a fourth of her right arm and had some dark presence sealed in were a lot of questions she wanted ask about the curse mark, her having a hard time controling her power, and the fact she didn't know who the hell her parents were. Jahiro cleared her head of all those thoughts and focused on kendo practice, not like she had kendo you used a wooden katana. For what she did at night required a real one.

"_Slashhh_!" Jahiro finished off the last monster from the minor demon remaints started to dissolve into thin sheathed her kanata, making sure all the blood was wiped off first. Poppi jumped off the fence and clapped her hands.  
"Your finally done so lets go to your house and eat some ramen." Jahiro couldn't believe this girl. It was midnight and she wants ramen? She didn't even know if the Nue demons at home served that kind of stuff still, she had stayed up with her and watched her rid the dust spider clan so why not?

They were greeted at the front gate by TonTon, the yokai messager of the Nue clan who took a child's form, jumped into Jahiro's arms.  
"Master wants to speak with you Jahiro,"TonTon cheered,"He says he might be missing you." Uhh,this guy again, Jahiro thought.  
"Well, while Jahiro goes to see him, I'm gonna go get some ramen." Poppi ran off to the mess hall,where everyone eats, abandoning Jahiro to deal with HIM all by herself.

Jahiro slid the door open to his room,"You wanted me?"There sat her childhood friend Naota sipping tea red eyes glared at her as if they were trying to read her soul. He always looked like that,nonchalant and of all the years she'd known him he had never when she thought about it he was lonely, just like her in the had remembered when they met,he was eight and she was saw him on top of a roof just staring emptily at the sky,so she joined him. They did that every evening, not saying a one day when she was seven he said don't leave his since then she followed him pratically everywhere, and they talked a bit wouldn't talk to anyone like the way he talked to her.

Naota motioned her to sit next him, she leaned his head against her shoulder,"I'm tired,"he complained.  
"Why don't you take a nap," Jahiro suggested.  
"Do you think as the head of this clan I can take a nap?"  
"Good point" Naota sat up and sighed deeply.  
" I've decided to make the Usui clan our next we raid on them the other clans will be in shambles since they're the the fact that they too once attacked problem is, they won't be an easy target since they have that senka women.I know for a fact he's eaten out of her a few times and gained tons of to mention the daitengu." Naota started resting on her shoulder again,cuddling his head into the nape of her neck. He always did things like this,it's not like they were a 'd never kissed or anything like that."You smell like peaches and blood." If he had said just peaches she would've almost found that comment romantic, but that was Naota for you,straightforward.  
"Sorry, I just came back from raiding the dust spider clan and I haven't bathed yet."  
" You always smell like this,even when you bathe, but I like the combinaton,peaches and blood."  
" Your so wierd."  
"Then why do you put with me?"  
" Because...I don't know.I just find you highly it's because I hang around you too much."  
"What if I were get killed by the head of the Usui would you do?Would you cry?" Silence hung throughout the would he ask a question like that?And how would she react?She hated it when Naota asked confusing questions.  
"Hey,when we raid the Usui clan I'm going to kill the leader of the Usui of will you do me a favor Jahiro?"  
"What?"  
"While their gaurd is down I want you to kill his wife, the Senka Maiden."


End file.
